


Friday

by ShadowJaySmith



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, kara x mon-el, mon-el x kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJaySmith/pseuds/ShadowJaySmith
Summary: In which there is ice cream, a movie Mon-El has never seen and Kara staying in on yet another friday night. kara x mon-el (karamel) (one shot)





	

    Kara had a less than positive day. Snapper had shot her down in front of the whole team, and she had no one to go talk to about it afterwards. She was so sick of being humiliated by him, in private and public, but she understood why. She hated that she understood why he made her work so hard for anything. Unlike most other things (if she were being honest) this didn’t come easy to her, and she had a lot to learn. She felt thought that he could go about teaching her a different way; throughout most of her life and in almost every movie she saw, positive reinforcement worked better than negative. Of course, if she were to suggest that to Snapper, he’d probably bite her head off.

    After taking a long shower, she came out into her kitchen, barefoot with a towel on her head. She opened her fridge and looked around inside for something leftover she could quickly heat up. She found some leftover potstickers, which made her smile, and there was one piece of frozen pizza left in her freezer. She was so tired, she didn’t even bother heating up the pizza, just decided to let it thaw for a bit and eat the potstickers first.

    She plopped down on the couch and put the pizza on the coffee table. Her whole body felt sore. She’d spent hours sparring with Mon-El, who’d been steadily getting better every time they fought. He’d gotten a particularly good punch on her side once, which she’d shrugged off at the time, but was now hurting like hell. She remembered with a smile on her face the afternoon that had made the rest of her day feel much less terrible.

 _“Ugh, Kara,”_ Mon-El had groaned as he sat up slowly. He’d looked up at her gently from where she’d thrown him, _“Ow.”_

    She’d swallowed, _“Sorry._ ” she’d motioned for him to stand up, _“Come on--again.”_

    He’d smiled and shook his head, standing slowly, _“If you’re sure…”_ he’d smiled, trying to tease her, to which she didn’t respond.

    He’d come after her again, sloppily, and she’d easily thrown him against the wall behind her. Unlike usual, she hadn’t laughed, or teased him back. She’d been extremely frustrated and didn’t know where to put it.

 _“Come on Mon-El!”_ She’d groaned, pacing around as he’d stood again. _“You were doing much better than this last week! What the hell is up?”_

    He’d stood and put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows. She’d raised her hands, as if telling him that the question hadn’t been rhetorical. He’d swallowed and rolled his eyes.

 _“You seemed upset, so I was trying to make you feel better.”_ He’d said and she’d sighed,

 _“Beating you up isn’t going to make me feel better,”_ she’d said, _“actually teaching, seeing you get better and feeling like I’ve actually_ accomplished _something will. So please, try.”_

    He’d nodded, _“Alright,”_ he’d put his fists up, making her smile, _“your funeral!”_

    She’d laughed for the first time that day, _“Yeah right.”_

 _“You’ve been using up a lot of energy kicking my ass,”_ he’d smirked as the circled each other, _“I’m still full energy.”_

    She’d rolled her eyes, _“It doesn’t take much energy to kick your ass, Daxamite."_

    He’d laughed then, _“Alright then bring it on.”_

    She’d smiled and then gone after him. They’d met in the middle of the space between them, and she’d flipped him over her shoulder easily. He’d landed on his feet and rammed into her back. He’d wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her to the opposite wall.

    “ _Oof,_ ” She’d mumbled, pushing him off.

    He’d slipped back five feet. He’d looked down and then back up at her, _“Oh come_ on _!”_

    She’d laughed then, putting her fists back up.

 _“All I get is an ‘oof?’”_ He’d said, coming after her again.

    She’d thrown him to the side, saying, _“you’re going to have to work much harder for anything else!”_

    Her eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, and even now--as she sat on her couch thinking about it and eating potstickers--she covered her face in embarrassment.

    His face had broken into this amazing smile, and her stomach turned as she thought back on it. _“What did you say?”_ he’d laughed.

 _“Nothing!”_ She’d said quickly, putting her hands up, _“Come on, again.”_

    He’d laughed and shook his head, _“Okay,”_

    He’d thrown a powerful right head hook, which she’d dodged. He’d then tried to give her one on the left, which she’d also dodged. He’d quickly tried to land a square punch to the jaw, but she’d caught his hand mid-air. She’d held him there and he’d gone after her with the other hand. She’d caught that one too and they’d stopped to smile at each other. He hadn’t been able to free himself, and she’d shoved him away from her and toward the end of the hallway-like place where they trained.

    He hadn’t fallen over that time, but had gracefully stopped himself just before he hit a wall. He’d run at her from the other end of the room. Just as he’d been about to reach her, she’d jumped up into the air. She’d landed gracefully behind him, when he’d turned around and punched her in the side. She’d fallen across the room. He’d sped after her, pushing her up against the wall so she couldn’t get free. He’d held his forearm against her throat and held his other fist up next to his ear, ready to punch her if she decided to try and continue to fight.

 _“Oh god,”_ she’d groaned, eyes closed.

    His face had broken into a concerned expression, _“Kara?”_ he loosened his grip slightly, _“Kara are you alright?”_ He asked worriedly, _“Oh, god--Kara, I didn’t, oh, I’m so sorry--”_

    He’d stepped away from her and she’d taken the chance. She’d pounced on him, kicking him squarely in the chest. He slid all the way down the room, hitting the wall. She’d flown after him, hovering over his body as he laid slumped against the wall. He’d tried to stand up again and she’d landed, putting a hand on his chest.

 _“Never let your opponent trick you.”_ She’d said wickedly.

 _“You’re evil.”_ He’d said, pouting at her.

    She’d grinned, _“Well, so are the people who are trying to kill us and harm the world.”_

    He’d smiled, _“Fair point.”_

    She’d pulled her hand away from his chest and offered it to him instead. He’d graciously taken it and she’d pulled him to his feet. He’d bumped into her, and she’d stumbled back slightly.

 _“Hey.”_ she’d said warningly, pointing in his face, _“You better watch it.”_

    He’d stepped back then, hands up in mock defeat. _“I surrender.”_

    She’d laughed, looking down at the ground, and she had been able to feel him as he’d smiled at her. She’d looked up at him then, a warm, content smile on her lips.

 _“You feeling better?”_ He’d asked and she’d nodded.

_“Much.”_

_“I guess I know how to brighten up your day now.”_ He’d said as they walked to the door.

 _“Oh yeah?”_ She’d smiled up at him.

 _“All I need to do,”_ He’d opened the door and held it for her, _“is kick your ass.”_

 _“Ha!”_ She’d snorted, _“You did_ not _kick my ass, mister.”_

 _“Oh yeah then what would you call what just happened?”_ He’d said as they walked down the DEO hallway.

 _“Uh,”_ She’d crossed her arms and smiled cheekily up at him, _“a very_ bad _attempt at it.”_

 _“Alright well, you go ahead and save face,”_ he’d smiled, _“I know who the_ real _winner was.”_

    She’d laughed and they’d stopped in the foyer below the steps leading to the DEO’s balcony. They’d stood for a moment, just smiling at each other.

 _“Well I should… I should go.”_ she’d smiled and his face had fallen slightly.

 _“Hey, why don’t we go out for a bit?”_ he’d suggested, _“Have a few drinks, maybe break something…?”_

 _“Hm…”_ she’d given it a moment of thought, smiling at his second selling point, _“I wish I could.”_

 _“Work?”_ he’d said and she’d nodded.

 _“My boss hates me,”_ she’d said and he’s smiled sympathetically.

 _“I’m sure he’ll realize your potential soon.”_ He’d said kindly. She’d leaned back and raised her eyebrows at him. _“What?”_ he’d laughed.

 _“Nothing,”_ she’d said, a pleasantly surprised smile on her face, _“that was just really nice.”_

 _“I guess if you’re going to react like that then I won’t be paying you any more compliments!”_ he’d teased and she’d laughed, touching his arm as if to stop him.

 _“No, no! That’s not what I meant!”_ She’d smiled and he’d laughed.

 _“I know.”_ He’d smiled at her gently, speaking softly.

 _“Thank you, Mon-El.”_ she’d said, pulling her hand away.

 _“You’re very welcome.”_ he’d nodded, _“Now go write your article!”_ he’d motioned to the window and she’d laughed,

 _“Okay, okay! I’m off!”_ she’d laughed, walking slowly over to the window.

    She’d turned back to him, obviously looking for sympathy. He’d laughed, _“Hey, I’m not the one who’s pursuing both a career in saving people and one in journalism.”_

 _“Ugh…”_ she’d sighed, turning dramatically to the building’s ledge. She’d heard him laugh gently behind her.

 _“Bye, Kara.”_ he’d called and she’d waved over her shoulder.

    After that, she’d flown home and successfully procrastinated writing the article for two hours. She’d spent another one in the shower, and was now going to probably spend another two “eating dinner.” She had the weekend to write the article, which was about the two mayoral candidates’ views and policies. It was basically a t-chart put into paragraph form. Knowing herself, it was probably going to be sufficiently done by tonight, but then revised over and over for the next two days until she thought it was absolutely perfect and there would be nothing for Snapper to dislike--and then he’d find something.

    She picked up her pizza and laid down on her couch, pouting at the ceiling. She hadn’t realized that she’d fallen asleep until someone knocked on her door and woke her. She jumped up, her pizza falling onto the floor.

    “Oh come _on!_ ” She growled. She stooped down and picked it up, as the person on the other side of the door knocked vigorously again. “Coming!”

    She marched over to the door and opened it angrily. On the other side was Mon-El, one arm leaning against the doorframe and the other in his coat pocket. He raised his eyebrows, first at her, and then at her pizza.

    “Pizza?” He asked quizzically and she scowled.

    “Yeah I dropped it.” She turned to it and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

    She turned around and walked into her kitchen to go throw it out, leaving the door open as an invitation for him to follow.

    “So…” He frowned, shutting the door gently, “I thought you were writing your article.”

    “I was.” Kara lied, washing her hands at the sink after disposing of her lost pizza, “but then I fell asleep.”

    “I thought you dropped your pizza.” He sat down at one of the stools and she turned to him.

    “One can do both.” She pressed her hands against the table. He raised an eyebrow at her and she crossed her arms. “It doesn’t matter--besides shouldn’t you be like,” she waved an arm at him, vaguely indicating his entire body, “drunk by now or something.”

    “Had no one to get drunk with.” he shrugged.

    “Well that doesn’t usually stop you,” she said, walking into the living room.

    “Didn’t feel like it tonight.” He shrugged again as she picked up the leftover containers.

    “So…” she walked back into the kitchen, “why’re you here then--I mean, don’t get me wrong I love having you here--”

    “--You do?” he smirked and she rolled her eyes,

    “You know what I meant.” she forcefully threw out the plastic containers

    “No, I know what you said.” he said, folding his hands on the wood table.

    “Listen,” she turned and leaned on the table across from him again, “I have to write this article. You can stay, go, do whatever just… do it quietly-- _please_.”

    “Ooh, ‘ _please’”_ he imitated her and she scowled at him.

    “Leaving to go write now.” She turned on her heel and walked into the living room.

    “Oh, come on, Kara,” he said, turning on his stool, “it’s Friday!”

    “So?” She glanced up at him as she sat on the couch and opened her computer.

    “From what I’ve learned Friday is the day of celebration!” he said, “But I’ve also heard that it’s sometimes on Tuesday, so I’m not quite sure,” he pondered and she tried not to laugh.

    “You have to whole weekend to write the article,” He stood, walking over to the end of the couch, “you can come out and do something tonight and still have time to write for you horrible boss tomorrow.”

    “He’s not _that_ horrible…” she said weakly and he rolled his eyes.

    “A boss who constantly disregards your ideas constitutes as a terrible boss.” He said and she pursed her lips, looking down. He sighed, “I’m not going to get you to go out am I?”

    She shook her head, “Probably not.”

    He sighed again and walked around the couch. He picked up her legs and sat down, placing them gently in his lap. “Alright then,” he folded his hands on her shins, “what’s the article about?”

    She smiled, “You don’t have to stay if you want to go out--”

    “--I got nothing better to do, trust me.” He smirked at her. “So come on what’s it about? Maybe I can help?”

    “It’s about National City politics.” She said, smiling abashedly.

    “Oh.” He said, “Yeah, I don’t think I can help you with that.” he chuckled.

    She laughed, shaking her head, “No, sorry.”

    She looked up at him and they sat for a moment, smiling at each other.

    “I _guess_ since you made such a compelling argument…” she said, closing her laptop slowly,

    “Yes!” He threw his hands in the air and she laughed.

    “...I’ll write it tomorrow.”

    “Here, I’ll get us something to drink.” He jumped up and went to the fridge, pulling to beers out.

    “Ooh! There’s ice cream in the freezer, get that too!” She called and he complied.

    “Uh,” he looked around the kitchen and then turned to her, “Where are your spoons?”

    “Oh, here,” she stood and ran over, pulling open and drawer and handing him two.

    “Thank you,” he smirked and she laughed,

    “Here, let me take your coat.” She held out a hand and he nodded.

    “Oh, sure,” he put down the spoons on the table and shrugged off his coat, “Thanks,”

    “Mhm,” she beamed at him, hanging the coat up. She came back around and grabbed the two beers and he took the ice cream.

    “Isn’t this going to be a bit of a weird combination?” He asked as she plopped down on the couch again.

    “Yeah probably.” She said, putting her feet on his lap again.

    He smiled, opening the bottles with ease as she opened the ice cream excitedly. He put hers on the table in front of her and she sat up. She held the carton and took the first scoop. She was concentrating so hard on getting as much of the chocolate dessert on her spoon as possible that she didn’t notice him watching her with a gentle, almost unintentional smile.

    She finally got the desired amount, and she held the carton up to him. He smiled broader, taking the ice cream gently from her hands.

    “Thank you,”

    “Mhm,” She leaned back again, laying down on the couch and sighing.

    “See? So much better than writing the dumb article.” He said, taking a bite.

    “Well I don’t know how dumb it is, but this is much more fun.”

    He grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

    “So what should we do?” She asked as he handed her the ice cream.

    “We could watch a movie?” He suggested, “I’ve been trying to watch as many as I can, but I’m sure I’ve missed some good ones.”

    “Mm,” She nodded, sitting up, “I’m sure you have too.”

    “What’s your favorite one then?” He asked and she shook her head,

    “Oh god, don’t make me choose,” she said, mouth partially full.

    “Well what’s one you really like?” he asked, and she opened her laptop, absent-mindedly passing the ice cream back to him.

    “Here.” She quickly opened her browser.

    He leaned forward, his head awfully close to hers. “What’s, uh, Netflix?”

    She pulled the spoon out of her mouth as it loaded, “It’s a place where you can watch movies and tv shows here--I’ll give you my password later.”

    “Hm, okay.” He nodded, leaning back. “So what’re we watching?”

    “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.” She said proudly, leaning back and taking the ice cream as it loaded.

    “Sounds complicated.” he said thoughtfully and she nodded, putting her feet in his lap again.

    He didn’t talk for a long time after, he was extremely focused on the movie. This was one of Alex’s favorite movies, so she’d watched it many times. She knew everything that was coming, and she liked to watch his face as he reacted to the film. At one point, he was so fascinated that he leaned his elbows onto her shins and pressed his knuckles to his lips.

    “Oh, hey, Mon-El--” she protested.

    “--Oh, sorry,” he said, jerking back and absent-mindedly rubbing her shins apologetically, eyes still glued to the screen.

    The film was almost over, she was almost out of ice cream and he took another sip of his beer, resting against the back of the couch and feet up on the coffee table. He finished his drink with one hand while the other laid across the pillows above her on the couch.

    He leaned forward, holding her legs gently on his lap, and put his beer down on the coffee table. He sat back in the same position and sighed. He looked over at her for the first time in about an hour and a half.

    “Could I have some ice cream before you eat it all?” he teased.

    “No…” she grumbled vaguely, clutching the chocolate to her chest and rolling over slightly.

    “You forget,” he said with mock wisdom, “I have your feet!”

    He wrapped an arm around her ankles and began to tickle her feet. She yelped, laughing uncontrollably. He leaned across her, reaching for the carton, when she cried out,

    “ _Ooh, Mon-El!_ ” She groaned, relaxing and grabbing at her side.

    His face became very concerned, all playfulness wiped away. “Kara?” He asked, looking at her hand in between them. “What’s wrong?”

    “It’s nothing--” she tried to say but the hem of her shirt had lifted slightly, and he could see the edge of the bruise.He lifted it up very slightly and looked up at her,

    “Was this from earlier today?”

    “Yeah,” she nodded, “ _that’s_ the kind of punch you always need to throw.”

    “So you weren’t _really_ pretending when I had you pinned against the wall?”

    She shrugged, “No, but I was overplaying it.”

    “Why didn’t you tell me?” he sat up and she sat up with him, pulling her feet off his lap and sitting close to him.

    She shrugged and poked the ice cream gently with her spoon. “I dunno.” She said, then she came up with an answer, “I guess I just didn’t want it to go to your head.” she smirked and he rolled his eyes, unable to hide the smile.

    “Okay, _that_ I can understand.” He nodded and she handed him the ice cream.

    “It’ll be all healed by tomorrow,” she said, “don’t even worry about it.”

    He nodded and then leaned back against the couch again. He offered her the ice cream and she took another scoop. She leaned back, and found herself against his shoulder. She put the spoon slowly in her mouth, and avoided his eyes as he stared at her bewilderedly.

    A while later, she awoke to his soft snores next to her ear. She blinked and glanced around blearily. She looked up at him and smiled. He’d fallen asleep holding the ice-cream in his lap, and her hand hadn’t been far from it either when she’d dozed off. She quickly pulled her hand off his leg and looked around as if to make sure no one had seen. She got up quietly and shut her laptop, walking around and turning out all the lights. She walked back over to him and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, laying it gently on top of him.

    She turned to go into her room, when she felt a gentle pressure against her wrist. She turned back to see him staring at her sleepily through the darkness.

    “Stay,” he said groggily.

    She nodded, smiling nervously, “Okay.”

    She stepped back over and laid down on the couch, still letting him hold her. She nestled down under his arm and rested her head against his chest. She adjusted his hand so his fingers were interlocked with hers. He sighed contently and then did something she didn’t expect; pull her close and kiss her head. He pulled away and she turned and looked up at him bewilderedly, but he was already asleep.

    She smiled to herself and then closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a content sleep.


End file.
